London (Liam Kirkland)
Author's Note: Do not attempt to edit anything on this character's page without obtaining any permission or approval to do so from me. THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO REBELWOLFHOUND. DO NOT TRY TO CLAIM THIS CHARACTER AS YOUR OWN OR STEAL HIM! THANK YOU! Liam Kirkland is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the city of London & is England's son. Appearance Liam is a young man with fairly pale skin and lighter blonde hair. His hair is of a somewhat medium length & often appears to be slightly unkempt. The texture of it might actually be soft & feathery to the touch. His eyes are green, though they are generally a shade or two darker than those of his father, and a common trait that he inherited from his father would be those infamous eyebrows. As a child, he was often seen wearing a green hooded cloak over a beige long sleeved shirt and dark pants with ankle high boots on his feet. The weapon he often carried was a small dagger or miniature version of a legendary sword called Excalibur. He alternated between having the hood up or down most times, and sometimes, he didn't have it at all---this depended mainly on the weather and environment that he was in at the time. As a teenager, his clothing tended to change to reflect more of his punk-like personality and the aspects of it. He often wore this clothing as his main outfit throughout these years. It was something that indicated that he was showing a bit of a change in in his overall character from the days of his youth. He was often seen carrying a guitar with him during these years in general, a hobby he still seems to enjoy. Personality As a child, he was fairly civilized and well mannered in terms of his general behavior, due to how he was brought up and raised by England. The main issue with him back then is that while he had times where he was independent and able to defend himself, there were times that he did seem to be a little stuck-up and had an attitude, one that made him seem like a spoiled brat. He was generally like this as a little kid, up until his teenage years. As a teenager, he was becoming more feisty and rebellious. This meant he didn't always conform to the rules of society and was frequently getting into fights if someone happened to catch him in the act. This was the likely time that he was becoming a handful for his father, and, at one point he tried to disregard his authority which led him to getting into even more trouble. The incident that changed him, however, was the Great London Fire. The reasoning behind this is that he was terrified when the blaze broke out, and, what was worse had been the fact that he was nearly burned to death. Accent To be exact, there are over 300 languages which are spoken in this particular city's borders. The one that he seems to favor the most is Cockney. This is the accent that is commonly spoken and has been considered the main one he uses every day. The other thing is that he is known to swear moderately, depending on the situation and circumstances surrounding the outbursts of foul language. Family & Relationships Arthur Kirkland (England)- The nature of their relationship is more like a father-son type of relationship. In some instances he's a bit of a suck up, while, in others he can also be quite rebellious and want to do things his own way. He is grateful whenever England gives him money, though, and for the fact that he puts up with him. The one thing he does, and, it's usually light hearted, is teasing him about his eyebrows. Francis Bonnefoy (France)- Like his father, England, he doesn't seem to like France very much. However his personal reason for disliking him, it's got to do with tourism.